


Family

by SecondSilk



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer, West Wing
Genre: Buffyverse - Freeform, Drabble, Gen, community: tthdrabbles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-02-07
Updated: 2010-02-07
Packaged: 2017-10-07 02:22:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/60366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SecondSilk/pseuds/SecondSilk





	Family

C.J doesn't try to avoid family gatherings, but she misses too many to count. When she got the phone call, she remembered the last time she had seen her cousin. Joyce and Dawn had gone to Aunt Darlene's more than a year before, but C.J had had turkeys in her office.

Now she is here, with her brothers, to pay her last respects. Buffy is twenty, and Dawn is just fifteen, too young to deal with this. C.J's father will be seventy very soon; and his death would be easier than this.

But there the girls are, with their family.


End file.
